Content recommendation has become popular recently and often can be seen in online video on demand (VOD) services as well as in smart TVs. In a typical application scenario, a relevant (or most popular) content is listed in a row for selection and the recommended content is listed in a few pages with multiple rows for user to review and select. The order of these content titles generally follows the recommendation strength in a linear sequence. That is, the second page has less strength than the first page, and the bottom row has less strength than the top row.
Such arrangement follows the user's nature sense of using the traditional remote control with clickable buttons for interaction. However, it does not fit into the natural sense of user's hierarchical content discovery interaction. And implementing such hierarchical content discovery requires additional support from both the interaction devices and the content data management software.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.